


the shitshow of a gc

by harrybopeep



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, a lot of it, attempted humor, groupchat au, if you laugh at least once then i have done my job..., no i don’t have a life, so many, so many memes, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrybopeep/pseuds/harrybopeep
Summary: just a bunch of bros being bros with some weird sexual tension... that’s your kings row fencing team! now let’s put ‘em all in a groupchat...orthe boys from fence are in a gc. chaos ensues. but are we surprised? no. we are not surprised. not even a little bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII. woah, sorry for the all caps, i’m just excited, okay?! this is my first “official” fic that i’m posting on ao3!!! i’m terrified, so be nice. please and thank you. also a HUGE shoutout to @lancede (can you tag people on ao3?) because i got this idea from your amazing fic! okay... i think that’s all... enjoy this shitshow of a gc!

harvard has named the chat- “Kings Row Fence Team Group Chat”

aiden: harvard that name is way too long 

aiden: speaking of long

nicholas: aiden i’m going to stop you right there ya nasty

nicholas: also that name is pretty boring 

nicholas: sorry harvard 

harvard has renamed the chat “Fencing Team Group Chat”

nicholas: you literally got rid of 2 words

harvard: omg why are you all coming for me

harvard: fine then why doesn’t someone else name the chat 

aiden has renamed the chat- “aiden kane is the best person to ever exist in the entire world and universe and the most handsome and smartest person at kings row”

*seiji has muted the conversation*

eugene: ego much?

harvard: excuse me aiden? you just complained about MY title being too long

harvard: you basically wrote a whole story 

aiden: yes your title is long but mine is loooonger

harvard: uh

eugene: step back i think i’m gonna vomit!

nicholas: so is everyone just going to ignore the fact that seiji has muted the conversation?

aiden has renamed the conversation- “seiji come back nicholas misses you”

nicholas has renamed the conversation- “aiden you suck”

aiden has renamed the conversation- “oh yeah i do ;)”

*harvard has removed aiden from the conversation*

*harvard has removed nicholas from the conversation*

eugene: uhhhh isn’t this supposed to be like a team group chat 

eugene: ya know with more than just me and you 

eugene: nvm i take it back

eugene: let’s gossip 

eugene: oh wait can i add bobby

eugene: he’s in on all the gossip 

harvard: so much for this being a group chat about actual fencing 

harvard: sure why not

*eugene has added bobby to the conversation*

bobby: why is this conversation called “oh yeah i do ;)” ???? 

eugene: don’t ask questions 

*harvard has added aiden to the conversation*

eugene: shit he’s back

eugene: EVERYONE TAKE COVER!!!!

aiden: eugene you good?

bobby: aiden!!

harvard: i had too eugene, he made me feel bad okay 

*seiji has added nicholas to the conversation*

*seiji has unmuted the conversation* 

nicholas: i bet you thought you’d seen the last of me...

nicholas: i’m back bitches!!!!

eugene: so much for gossiping @harvard @bobby

harvard: right 

bobby: we can still gossip!!!!

aiden: i see seiji has finally unmuted the conversation 

aiden: hi seiji 

seiji: what do you want aiden 

bobby: hi seiji :)

seiji: hey

bobby: how are you :) hehe

nicholas: um bobby maybe chill with the smiley faces 

aiden: also the hehe was like extremely creepy

aiden: i need to teach you how to flirt 

eugene: what happened to gossiping? 

eugene: bobby if u wanna flirt with seiji go to his room 

nicholas: nope sorry he’s studying 

seiji: how do you know? are you stalking me? 

nicholas: you literally told me after lunch you were going to the library 

aiden: you guys ate lunch together? awww :D

eugene: don’t you and harvard eat lunch together like everyday 

bobby: i wish we could all eat together! don’t you seiji? :)

eugene: yeah different lunch periods suck 

eugene: fricken highschool 

bobby: sooo can i add dante?

harvard: at this point why not

harvard: what was once going to be a group chat to keep everyone updated on our fencing dates and times 

harvard: has now turned into a shit show 

aiden: but a fun shit show, at that 

harvard: that may be be true 

harvard: may be false

harvard: you will never know 

*bobby has added dante to the chat*

dante: why am i here

seiji: honestly, why is anyone here

nicholas: okay seiji we get it you’re smart

nicholas: and are having an existential crisis 

bobby: you’re so smart :)

aiden: bobby could you like chill for a sec

seiji: thanks bobby i’m sure you’re smart too

seiji: in some aspects

bobby: awwww :)

nicholas: again, chill with the smiley faces 

bobby: :(

nicholas: sorry bobby you know i love you okay 

dante: i think it’s time for me to leave 

dante: adios fellow earthlings

*dante has left the chat*

bobby: awww danty!

harvard: what is happening? i’m gone for three seconds

eugene: you know how it is with group chats

aiden: but what he doesn’t know is how to title them 

harvard has renamed the chat *i have decided to comment*

harvard: i have an announcement about our first match!!! yay!! 

bobby: um

bobby: this is awkward

nicholas: it’s okay bobby, you’re here for the ride

aiden: aren’t we all?

eugene: aiden can you not make a sexual innuendo for, like, two seconds?

seiji: ^^^

harvard: have you met aiden?

aiden: apparently not 

harvard: aNYWAY

harvard: meet @ the buses at 9 a.m tomorrow aaaand don’t forget to bring comfy clothes to change into for the bus ride home because we’ll prob get back late 

aiden: and for breakfast don’t eat too much unless you want it to come back up 

harvard: thank you co-captain 

aiden: anytime

nicholas: can i fill out an application to be co captain 

aiden: nope sorry, there’s only one co caption et c’est moi 

seiji: translation... “et c’est moi = and it’s me.” it’s french. i speak french.

bobby: seiji you’re so smart! and cute! :) 

bobby: omg i didn’t mean to say cute!

bobby: not that you aren’t cute i mean

bobby: you are 

bobby: well this is awkward! 

eugene: bobby take a breath 

nicholas: what about co-co captain 

harvard: he’s joking, nicholas, there’s not such things as a co captain 

aiden: excuse me?!?! 

eugene: what has this conversation come to?


	2. Chapter 2

eugene: well that match went horribly 

bobby: oh honey we been knew 

aiden: way to state the obvious gene

harvard: bobby why are you still in this chat?

bobby: why is anyone in this chat?

seiji: listen i really don’t want to be rude and mute this conversation 

seiji: but you guys need to stop blowing up my phone 

aiden: maybe you need to contribute to the conversation a little more 

harvard: aiden! don’t be rude

nicholas: he’s just cranky cuz we lost

nicholas: don’t take it personally 

bobby: i thought you did amazing like always! @seiji :-)

eugene: did you really add a nose to your smiley face 

eugene: it’s still creepy 

seiji: i didn’t do amazing. i was one point behind the guy i fenced, whose name is irrelevant. i could’ve gotten the winning point instead of him. if i would’ve lunged earlier to hit him then the match would’ve been over and i would’ve been victorious. if only i had dodged his last hit...

aiden: does this look like a counseling session 

harvard: seiji, don’t be so hard on yourself. the team we fenced against had 3 fencers in the national rankings 

bobby: and this is why i don’t give compliments 

nicholas: so are we just not going to acknowledge that i’m the only one who beat the dude i was up against?

seiji: it’s irrelevant. we still lost the match as a team.

seiji: also, the guy you fenced wasn’t even in the national rankings. so he wasn’t as good as the guys that the rest of us fenced.

nicholas: you’re just jealous that i lost and you won 

aiden: alright, are you guys flirting or hurting?

eugene: what aiden said 

bobby: oooooo i ship it 

seiji: excuse me?

bobby: did you fart?

bobby: lol 

nicholas: bobby you have the sense of humor of a 2 year old 

seiji: harvard, when is our next match? 

harvard: next week, so we have a while to practice. our next team practice will be tomorrow at 5.

aiden: be there or be square... because you’re not around!

harvard: and leave it to aiden to whip out the puns 

nicholas: we all know what else aiden whips out 

aiden: you beat me to the joke! damn you!

seiji: language 

aiden: oh sorry seiji i forgot you were 5 years old

seiji: at least i don’t have the mind of a 5 year old

aiden: are you really still mad that i beat you? 

nicholas: he is. i read his diary

seiji: EXCUSE ME?!?!

eugene: awww seiji has a diary!!!

bobby: what else does seiji have in his diary? i mean not that i care

bobby: okay maybe i care a little 

nicholas: bro code bobby... a bro never tells

eugene: you just did tell 

aiden: if you guys read my  
diary you’d never speak to me again 

seiji: i already would prefer to not speak to you 

aiden: but you’re texting me ;)

eugene: harvard what’s in aiden’s diary?

harvard: why do you think i would know?!

nicholas: idk i mean you guys are only like roommates and best friends 

harvard: yeah, but i’m not going to betray his trust by reading something personal that he doesn’t want other people reading 

seiji: wow, i would love to have a room mate who respects boundaries

bobby: subtle shade... 

eugene: the tea is BOILING

aiden: ily @harvard 

nicholas: I ONLY READ YOUR DIARY ONCE BECAUSE YOU LEFT IT ON YOUR BED OKAY 

seiji: i dont believe nor trust you 

aiden: who tf says nor, what year is it? 800 B.C?

bobby: i came here for the drama and i am not disappointed

eugene: don’t mind me, just making some popcorn

seiji: also don’t even get me started on how somehow your clothes alwAYS end up on my side of the room even with our freaking divider in the middle 

nicholas: it’s not my fault my clothes have a mind of their own 

eugene: fight fight fight fight!

bobby: i’m adding dante back, he’s gotta witness this 

*bobby has added dante to the chat*

dante: guess who’s back, back again, dante’s back, tell a friend 

aiden: guess who's back, guess who's backguess who's back, guess who's backguess who's back, guess who's backguess who's back

eugene: is this a groupchat or a rap battle because if it’s a rap battle i want in 

nicholas: ohhh same i’m great at rapping 

seiji: nobody raps worse then you 

nicholas: objection, your honor

harvard: seiji have you HEARD nicholas rap super bass?

aiden: have you heard ME rap super bass?

nicholas: i do it better

aiden: like you’ve ever done it before 

eugene: and i oop

bobby: seiji do you rap?

seiji: the only thing i rap is presents 

aiden: wrap*

seiji: it was a pun 

aiden: alert the media!!!!! seiji katayama just made a joke!!!!!!!

nicholas: and it wasn’t even funny

aiden: speak for yourself, harvard is laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes

harvard: wow thanks for exposing me aiden

harvard: puns just make me laugh okay 

bobby: that was a good pun seiji ;) 

nicholas: why the winky face? 

bobby: why not the winky face?

dante: are you flirting with seiji right now, bobby?

bobby: what? who said that? 

eugene: lol i forgot dante was here

seiji: bobby, i am not looking for a relationship right now. but you seem like a nice person 

seiji: please don’t take it personally

aiden: seiji is what they call a lone wolf... live alone, die alone 

harvard: aiden don’t you think that was a little too much?

aiden: nah i thought it was funny

eugene: honestly where is the lie 

dante: why are you guys making fun of seiji for being single? aren’t we all single?

nicholas: aiden’s not

harvard: you’re not?

aiden: yes i am nicholas 

aiden: i dont do relationships 

eugene: lol you sound like the typical bad boy from every romance novel 

harvard: he is

aiden: i am 

bobby: wait if we were in a novel who would be who 

nicholas: well aiden is def the typical douchbag bad boy

nicholas: no offense aiden, we love you 

aiden: none taken, it’s the truth 

bobby: i think dante is the man of mystery

eugene: oooo yeah, like the sherlock holmes

aiden: sherlock holmes SOLVES mysteries

dante: sherlock holmes wishes he could solve me

bobby: *sips tea*

nicholas: bobby is the cliché yet lovable best friend 

bobby: we been knew

seiji: nicholas is the overly competitive type

nicholas: seiji is the one who always needs to win 

aiden: no no no, nicholas is the main character who gets along with everyone BUT

bobby: hehe you said butt

aiden: BUT- has a big secret

harvard: that’s deep 

harvard: i should not have said that 

aiden: the deeper the better amirite?

eugene: oooo nicholas what’s your secret??

nicholas: no comment

nicholas: eugene is the goofy one who is always cracking jokes

bobby: he puts us all in a good mood!

eugene: awww stop guys, i’m blushing

aiden: and harvard is the leader of the pack, he keeps us all sane

eugene: honestly, true. i’d like to make a toast to harvard!

bobby: especially since he’s had to deal with aiden his whole life 

aiden: :/

harvard: awww stop it you guys 

aiden: yeah for real let’s stop, i hate being soft

aiden: in more than one way

aiden: wink 

*dante has left the chat*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: hbpfics


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your patience. life is crazy, man. remember to follow my tumblr @hbpfics

*bobby has added dante to the chat*

bobby: dante stop leaving the chat challenge

eugene: dante and bobby come to our practice today!! it’s at 5

harvard: yeah!! we’d love all the extra support we can get 

harvard: and you guys can bring whoever as well 

aiden: oh shit you said it’s at 5?

harvard: yes, see above 

nicholas: also we discussed this at dinner last night

nicholas: oh yeah, you weren’t there @aiden

eugene: guys why are we acting surprised here

aiden: ^^ i’m with gene 

aiden: sorry harvard, i’ll be at the next practice

seiji: it’s irresponsible to miss practices, aiden.

seiji: if you even want to have a chance fencing against people who are higher up in the rankings then it’s important that you attend every practice to better your technique. 

nicholas: what are you even doing instead?@aiden

bobby: do you even know aiden? you know what he’s doing instead 

dante: i barely even know aiden and i know what he’s doing instead 

aiden: listen, seiji, i don’t think you should be giving me fencing advice cuz i beat you 

nicholas: and i beat aiden so technically i beat you too seiji 

seiji: nicholas, shut your mouth 

seiji: and aiden, considering i’m in the national rankings and you’re not means i AM qualified to give you fencing advice 

aiden: well i still beat you sooo doesn’t that mean that i should be in the national rankings?

seiji: no it means you got lucky 

aiden: i always get lucky 

aiden: anYWAYS i actually have a valid excuse to miss practice contrary to popular belief 

eugene: oh sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

bobby: even over text i can tell when you’re lying aiden 

aiden: i’m not lying

aiden: my dad’s new girlfriend is coming into town 

aiden: she’s taking me out for dinner at 5 

eugene: what’s her name?

aiden: annabelle sugarbush

bobby: lol, that’s the best name you could come up with?

dante: he’s serious, i just looked her up online

eugene: hmmm... harvard can you vouge for this?

harvard: yes, he just talked to me in person 

harvard: stop worrying about aiden guys

nicholas: uh, don’t you worry about him all the time though?

aiden: that’s what he’s saying, it’s his job 

bobby: awwww

bobby: i want someone to worry about me

nicholas: we all worry about you bobby

bobby: hehe

seiji: i don’t worry about you bobby. 

seiji: i worry for you.

dante: what is that supposed to mean?

aiden: seiji dropping the subtle shade

aiden: idk about you guys but i’m here for it

seiji: but you’re not here for practices 

nicholas: damn seiji, that was cold

eugene: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

dante: you guys are making it impossible for me to study 

bobby: screw studying! screw it all! like aiden!

aiden: since when did this turn into the roast aiden chat? 

eugene: sorry aiden, but you make it impossible not to roast you 

eugene: you’re just so roast-worthy

bobby: speaking of roasting, but literally not figuratively, who wants to come roast some marshmallows with me and dante tonight after your practice? 

harvard: how on earth are you going to make a fire? 

bobby: well, me and dante went shopping on sunday and we got some logs to make a campfire!

seiji: isn’t that against the rules? 

nicholas: rules are made to be broken

eugene: how do you suppose you will make a fire with just logs and no pit? @dante

dante: i am a certified boy scout so i know what i’m doing

harvard: that’s actually pretty sick, i’m in! 

aiden: no offense dante (and eugene) but i’m pretty sure everyone knows how to make a fire with logs

dante: oh, are you a certified boy scout too aiden? 

aiden: no, i’m just smart

eugene: more like a know-it-all

nicholas: i’m in too!!!!!!! ARSON!!!!

bobby: wtf nicholas this isn’t arson 

bobby: it’s a campfire

nicholas: did i say arson? i meant, awesome! 

nicholas: stupid auto correct

bobby: so, nicholas and harvard are in. anyone else? 

aiden: i will come

aiden: lol 

bobby: ...

aiden: but just so i can show you ALL that you don’t have to be a certified boy scout in order to make a campfire with just logs 

dante: did i say just logs? sorry, we’re bringing a lighter too. i’m not THAT advanced, lol

aiden: well i am

harvard: no you’re not aiden, you don’t even know how to roast a marshmallow without burning it

aiden: because i like them burnt! 

eugene: this is going to be a long night


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! enjoy chapter four:)

eugene: GUYS 

eugene: i’m pissed i couldn’t make it to the fire 

bobby: i warned you not to eat the chimichangas from the cafeteria

bobby: aNd wHaT dID yOu Do

eugene: I ATE THE CHIMICHANGAS 

eugene: last night was not a fun night for your boy gene

eugene: so how was the fire??

harvard: it was big 

aiden: that’s what he said

nicholas: and it would have been BIGGER if you guys would’ve let me add gasoline 

seiji: do you not remember when those people were all over the news for adding gasoline to their bonfire which blew up and killed everyone?

seiji: do you want to die?

dante: bold of you to assume death is real 

nicholas: nah, i’m just trying to live a little

bobby: i think dante made the fire the perfect size

aiden: it would’ve been better if you let me make it

aiden: just saying 

bobby: aiden we let you try to make a fire and you failed miserably 

aiden: ...

harvard: at least you tried 

bobby: you tried, and you failed

aiden: y’all are mean 

aiden: how do you sleep at night 

nicholas: with 2 pillows and the fan on 

seiji: and his baby blanket 

nicholas: THAT IS A LIE!!!!

dante: it’s okay nicholas, bobby sleeps with so many stuffed animals in his bed there’s hardly any room for him to sleep 

bobby: it’s true! want to hear their names?

aiden: nah

harvard: don’t be embarrassed nicholas, me and aiden sleep with stuffed animals too 

aiden: why do you have to expose me like this harvard 

bobby: dante doesn’t sleep with any covers. and his mattress rock hard

eugene: don’t you dare make a joke out of that aiden

aiden: but it’s soooo tempting 

nicholas: @dante how do you sleep on a rock hard mattress? doesn’t your back hurt?

dante: i love the pain 

nicholas: ...

aiden: i respect that 

eugene: did you guys hear about the school dance coming up? 

aiden: oh lord, what name did they come up with this time? 

bobby: take a chance on the summer dance!

dante: but it’s not even summer 

aiden: but it’s hot

aiden: like me 

harvard: at least it’s better than last year’s name

seiji: what was last year’s name? 

aiden: you will stan this frosty dance! 

aiden: it was our christmas dance

harvard: funny how you remember the name but you didn’t even go 

aiden: listen... something came up 

aiden: ha, literally 

aiden: and you didn’t go either so stop giving me a hard time 

aiden: haha, hard time 

bobby: you do realize why harvard didn’t go... right aiden??

harvard: irrelevant 

nicholas: i still can’t believe you guys have school dances

nicholas: that’s kind of weird

seiji: you’re kind of weird

nicholas: you’re kind of weirder 

eugene: god, how old are you guys, five?

dante: age is a social construct 

eugene: okay i’m just going to ignore that 

nicholas: do we need dates to go?

bobby: no, me and dante always go together every year!!!

aiden: damn bobby, you just friend zoned his ass

bobby: friend zoned? what’s that?

dante: does it mean we’re friends? because if so, then we’re both friend zoned!!

bobby: awww, danty!!! that’s true! 

eugene: y’all are something else 

nicholas: what about the rest of you? do you usually go with friends or dates? 

eugene: dates are wack 

eugene: usually i’ll go with kally, tan and occasionally harvard and aiden when they get their shit together 

aiden: ha 

nicholas: what about you guys @harvard @aiden ?

harvard: if aiden even goes to the dance he usually goes with us and not a date 

aiden: yuuh dates are not my thing 

eugene: harvard and aiden only go if the other person is going

aiden: it’s true, we’re bffs 

dante: wait, but didn’t harvard go with jake baker that one time? 

aiden: aka the biggest douche in the world? unfortunately, yes 

bobby: lol and you called him jake the snake

aiden: he was a snake

nicholas: omg harvard, you had a boyfriend? 

seiji: you can’t relate 

nicholas: excuse me? you don’t know anything about my love life 

seiji: probably because it’s non existent 

eugene: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! 

harvard: jake wasn’t my boyfriend 

bobby: they just had a thing 

eugene: until aiden got him kicked out

nicholas: wtf aiden 

aiden: what? he wasn’t a nice person 

seiji: so you got someone kicked out of kings row for not being a nice person? 

nicholas: seems legit

aiden: you do what you have to do 

aiden: for your friend’s happiness :)

eugene: don’t you mean your own happiness?

aiden: oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question: who do you ship jesse coste with? it’s for research purposes. definitely not because he’s going to make a surprise appearance sometime soon... wait what?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys discuss soulmates and hear a cheesy poem.

bobby: omgggg aiden just got asked to the dance that’s on friday!!!

seiji: what’s new

eugene: wait what? i thought caden banks already asked you?

aiden: caden asked me on monday. it’s a new day genie

bobby: so who are you gonna go with aiden?!?!

nicholas: i vote the guy that asked you at the library 

nicholas: he was good lookingggggg

bobby: that’s kinda gay nick

eugene: who was it? it’s for science 

aiden: i don’t even remember his name

aiden: he asked me this morning at the library 

bobby: oooo how did he ask you? i love promposals 

dante: how dare you get take a chance on the summer dance confused with prom 

bobby: whoopsie daisy

aiden: he asked me with a poem he wrote 

harvard: it was terrible 

bobby: that is so romantic!!!! what was the poem?!?!

nicholas: it was beautiful 

nicholas: ngl i may had shed a tear 

harvard: i’m sorry but who even reads poems nowadays 

dante: i do, actually 

dante: i find them to be very insightful and eye-opening 

aiden: the poem read, and i quote: “aiden kane, you drive me insane. your smile makes me blush, and your laugh leaves me flushed...

eugene: wtf, you memorized it?

nicholas: oh he’s not done 

aiden: ...when you walk past i’m breathless, i lay in bed and feel restless. you run through my mind all day, you make all my pain go away.

seiji: can you please stop, this is really disturbing.

nicholas: it’s art, seiji!!!

seiji: so? art can be disturbing

nicholas: you’re disturbing 

seiji: are you calling me art?

aiden: BOYS!!!! let me finish my poem 

bobby: yeah, let him finish!!

dante: or maybe don’t finish, bobby won’t stop crying

bobby: it’s happy tears!

aiden: please let me touch your skin. please let me taste your lips. you are two words: hot damn. can i take you to the dance?” 

aiden: i said no

eugene: that can’t be real 

dante: listen, i’m all for poetry, but that was absolutely terrible

harvard: right?

bobby: wrong, i’m in tears 

dante: he’s serious 

bobby: why didn’t you say yes?!?! what if this guy was the one?!?!

aiden: um, ew

nicholas: the one? what’s that?

bobby: like your soulmate!

aiden: i don’t believe in soulmates 

dante: me neither

seiji: ^^^

harvard: i do 

eugene: me too!!

nicholas: bobby, can you explain what a soulmate is?

seiji: how do you not know what a soulmate is? 

nicholas: shut up seiji

bobby: here’s the best definition! 

bobby: “A soulmate is someone that just gets you. It's a connection of minds, a mutual respect, an unconditional love and a total understanding. It's about being yourself and knowing, not only that person is following and understanding your thoughts, but is right there with you, side by side.”

nicholas: beautifully said, bobby

seiji: you know he just copied and pasted that definition right 

bobby: :/

bobby: ALSO you and your soulmate don’t necessarily have to be romantic with each other. sometimes your soulmate can be your best friend

aiden: harvard we’re soulmates!!!!

eugene: aweeeeeeeee

harvard: but i thought you didn’t believe in soulmates aiden?

aiden: i thought it was just romantic sappy stupid soap opera stuff 

aiden: i guess i didn’t really know what it was until bobby told us the definition 

aiden: and i feel like that’s what we have, like, a deep connection and understanding of each other 

aiden: um

aiden: ya know because we’re best friends 

harvard: of course :)

aiden: ;)

bobby: WHO’S CUTTING ONIONS

dante: way to go aiden, you made bobby cry again 

aiden: bobby cries over everything

nicholas: where is the lie?

eugene: i want a soulmate:(

bobby: don’t worry gene, everyone has their soulmate 

nicholas: who’s your soulmate bobby?

bobby: i would like to think it’s somebody in this group chat...

bobby: hehe 

aiden: @dante

bobby: actually...

eugene: oh yeah, that makes sense! i mean, you are best friends right? 

nicholas: aw cute guys 

eugene: so if dante and bobby are soulmates and harvard and aiden are soulmates... wouldn’t that make nicholas and seiji soulmates?!

eugene: it’s like your room mate is your soulmate!!!!!

nicholas: oh hell no 

seiji: first of all, soulmates aren’t real. second of, i’m appalled. 

eugene: i ship it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go stalk me on tumblr @blondeliquor ... i’m going to bed. wake me up when fence volume 4 is released


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi, i’m back!! did ya miss me?
> 
> *NOTE: today is wednesday, the dance is friday :)

eugene: guys. the dance is in two days. i’m freaking out. 

harvard: why are you freaking out?

eugene: I CANT DANCE

aiden: we know this 

nicholas: don’t worry gene, i’ll teach you the moves

seiji: nicholas you are a terrible dancer 

nicholas: no i’m not! my robot is amazing! 

seiji: exactly my point 

aiden: i’d like to see you dance seiji 

seiji: i don’t dance

nicholas: you don’t dance, or you can’t dance?

bobby: awww come on, everyone can dance!

bobby: let the rhythm move you!

harvard: bobby and dante do the best salsa

dante: not to toot my own horn, but we do 

harvard: gene, you got a date?

eugene: nah, i’m single as a pringle 

bobby: RT

eugene: but i’m okay with that 

nicholas: good for you gene

nicholas: having a positive attitude n shit

aiden: being in a relationship is overrated 

harvard: i like relationships 

dante: what kind of relationships? because that is such a broad word. it could be a romantic relationship, a friendly relationship, etcetera. 

bobby: thank you dante, for being our walking thesaurus 

harvard: idk man i love all relationships 

aiden: you’re just a people person harvard 

harvard: i am 

nicholas: relationships are over rated

nicholas: being alone is nice sometimes 

seiji: you’re only saying that because you have no friends 

eugene: oof, seiji just dragged you to hell and back nick 

nicholas: wow....... i thought we were friends seiji 

bobby: you guys are more like frenemies

seiji: or just enemies 

bobby: so you have a relationship yay!!!

eugene: i mean they ARE roommates 

harvard: oh my god they were room mates 

aiden: lol, seiji and nicholas are in a relationship 

aiden: seiji and nicholas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

*seiji has left the group chat* 

bobby: first comes love, then comes marriage...

nicholas: then comes baby in the baby carriage

*harvard has added seiji back into the chat* 

eugene: see, even nicholas ships niji!!!

nicholas: ships what? i just like that song 

seiji: i’m blocking all of you 

aiden: oh come on seij, have some fun bro!

seiji: don’t ever call me bro again 

eugene: speaking of bro(s), is the plan for us to go to the dance together? 

bobby: you know it, bros before hoes

harvard: i mean yeah unless aiden has a date

dante: or nicholas or seiji, for that matter 

seiji: nicholas will never have a date

nicholas: oh please, i get more dates than you

seiji: whatever you say, zero 

bobby: @harvard speaking of aiden, where did he go?

harvard: i’ll give you one guess 

dante: oh i got this, doing homework! 

eugene: no, dummy! he’s obviously buying booze with his fake ID

bobby: wrong! he’s getting dessert at the dining hall! 

seiji: of course he’s practicing fencing, he needs it 

nicholas: nah, he’s hooking up with someone 

harvard: ding ding ding 

aiden: i’m baaaack, what’d i miss sluts?

eugene: speak of the devil 

harvard: aiden, are you coming to the dance with us all?

bobby: or are we not good enough for you :,(

aiden: guys, you’re kidding right? 

dante: i don’t know about the rest of you but i rarely joke. we’re serious

aiden: ofc i’m going with you guys 

bobby: REALLY?!?!? even though, like, you got asked by the 2nd hottest guy in school aka mason chase!!!!!!!

dante: 2nd hottest? who’s the first? 

aiden: me, duh 

bobby: actually...

eugene: anyway! who’s giving me dance lessons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment down below, i love chatting with you guys! fyi, i have no upload schedule cuz, ya know, college. 
> 
> but be sure to follow my tumblr @blondeliquor for updates!


End file.
